


Fictober- Dia 8- ¿Podrias quedarte?

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Mick ya no le debe nada a Snart, no tiene porque ayudarlo, esta afuera. Aun asi Snart esta demasiado ebrio y de verdad necesita que alguien lo lleve a casa.





	Fictober- Dia 8- ¿Podrias quedarte?

Llevamos meses sin vernos, casi un año. La última vez que lo vi fue muy claro, habíamos terminado para siempre. Necesito un segundo, necesito entender que esta pasando. Voltee a mi alrededor el bar ya estaba prácticamente solo, solo unas cuantas personas, unos jóvenes ebrios, el tipo que atiende el bar, dos meseras y una chica con la que pase toda la noche, el plan era ir a acostarnos, ella ya estaba prácticamente en la salida, solo esperando a que me fuera con ella. Estuve tentado a simplemente irme con ella, después de todo ya no le debí nada a Snart. Estaba afuera.  


Pero no se miraba como esa última noche, esa noche irradiaba furia, esa noche solo con su mirada dejo en claro que no me quería ver. Pero no se miraba así ,tirado sobre la barra del bar, se miraba más pequeño de lo que era, débil como pocas veces se dejaba ver a si mismo, como si pidiera que alguien lo ayudara. Se miraba como el chico que salve hace ya casi 27 años, soportando mas de lo que podía, demasiado golpeado por la vida.  


Volví a ver a la chica al otro lado del bar, le sonreí, pero le hice una señal para que entendiera que no iba a ir con ella, no parecía enojada pero tampoco muy contenta con mi decisión. Regresé a ver dónde estaba Len, miraba el suelo cuidando sus pasos, apenas y se mantenía de pie por sí mismo, no recordaba una sola vez que se hubiera puesto así antes.  


-Snart. - levanto su mirada del suelo para verme, el movimiento brusco lo mareo. Apenas me dio tiempo de atraparlo antes de que azotara contra el suelo.  


Lo sostuve unos segundos e intenté que se parara por su cuenta. Seguía cayéndose.  


-Estas muy ebrio. -  


-Quería emborracharme. -  


-Felicidades, lo lograste, ven ponte de pie. -  


-No puedo, me siento triste. - tenía esa mala costumbre de decir la verdad cuando tomaba.  


-Esta bien, sostente de mí, te llevare a casa. -  


-Te he extrañado, mucho. -  


En verdad odiaba que dijera eso con tanta sencillez, como si no hubiéramos terminado hace casi un año, como si alguna vez hubiéramos acostumbrado a hablar de nuestras emociones, como si no hubiera puesto en peligro nuestras vidas con mi imprudencia. Odie que el pudiera hacer eso y yo no. Envidio como el puede actuar como hace 27 años, con inexperiencia y honestidad.  


\- ¿Tu no me has extrañado? -  


Se miraba tan inhibido por el alcohol, en verdad se miraba como ese niño de 16 años en su primera borrachera intentando besar a su mejor amigo. Sonreí, era un recuerdo era tierno, uno de tantos recuerdos que teníamos juntos.  


-También te he extrañado. - le susurre al oído, solo por esta noche, sería como cuando éramos jóvenes, seria sincero e ingenuo con él, solo esta noche.  


Aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí, cuando le conteste no me volteo a ver, pero sentí como apretaba el abrazo. Sonreí para mí mismo y empecé a caminar a la salida del bar.  


Fue complicado llevar a Len al auto, pero de alguna manera lo logre. Le puse el cinturón y arranque el auto, sabia la dirección de la casa así que ya no le pregunte nada. El camino transcurrió en silencio.  


Cuando llegamos a la casa Len estaba dormido en el asiento. Decidí cargarlo hasta adentro y dejarlo en el sillón en la sala, aun conservaba un juego de llaves de la casa, solo por si las dudas. Len no protesto cuando lo cargue, aunque estaba casi seguro de que se había despertado. Cuando lo puse en sillón, tenia los ojos cerrados y fingía dormir.  


Camine por la casa, no había cambiado nada. Me metí a la cocina y tome una aspirina, un vaso de agua y prepare un sándwich que deje en la mesa frente al sillón donde Len aun fingía dormir.  


Estaba frente a la puerta listo para irme cuando el movimiento en la sala me hizo ver el sillón, Len estaba sentado en el sillón mirándome fijamente.  


\- ¿Podrías quedarte? - Len se miraba mal, cansado triste, definitivamente ebrio, no me pediría algo así si estuviera sobrio. No con todo lo que paso.  


-Si me lo pides sin estar ebrio, claro que sí. - no voltee a verle, no quería ver su rostro decepcionado, porque él y yo sabíamos que sobrio nunca me pediría volver por mucho que ambos lo quisiéremos.  


Cerré la puerta y fingí que no escuchaba su llanto de manera leve al otro lado de la puerta, ignoré también mis propias lágrimas.

No esperaba volver a ver a Len, no tan pronto, definitivamente no en mi casa, de la cual yo no le di ni la dirección ni las llaves. Aunque honestamente no me sorprenden. Estaba jugando con unos cerillos cuando empezó a hablar.  


-Se que paso un tiempo desde ese trabajo, sé que no salió bien para ti, sé que dije que se acabó, las cosas cambiaron y si quiero seguir en Central City, necesito otra clase de gente. -  


-Necesito alguien como tú, eres tolerante a los extremos y tienes ciertas habilidades, solo necesitas orientación y yo puedo dártela. -  


\- ¿Aun juegas con fuego? Te encantara esto. ¿entonces, estas dentro Mick o estas fuera? -  


Solté una risa, este hijo de perra, claro que no vendría pedirme que me quede como una persona normal, el maldito iba a hacer todo un drama de esto.  


-Si amigo, estoy dentro. –


End file.
